A proposal is made for a supplement to the Specialized Center of Research (SCOR) at the University of Pennsylvania. As in the original proposal, the topic is The Response of the Lung to Injury. Six additional programs are outlined and described either as extensions of work currently in progress or as direct off-shoots of current research. The particular components are as follows: Metabolism of Lipoproteins by Lung - Julian Marsh, et al. Studies of Lipids and Basement Membrane of Endothelial Cells - Barbara Howard, et al. Immune Response of Pulmonary Lymphocytes to Influenza Virus - Norman Klinman, et al. Immunocompetent Cells of the Lung - Ronald Daniele, and David Rowlands. Molecular Mechanisms of Hyperbaric Oxygen, Carbon Monoxide, and Ozone or Peroxide Toxicity Evaluated at the Subcellular and Organ Levels - Britton Chance. Mitochondrial Respiratory Activity in Fetus and Newborn - Robert Forster and Maria Delivoria.